Sahar
Semiramis Vesmarran, codename Sahar, is Solange's roommate and Zenith's girlfriend. Background Born in Beirut, Lebanon, she became orphaned at a young age and grew up on the steets. After her psychic talents manifested while fending off an attempt to abduct her into forced prostitution, she was taken in by Najwa, a so-called witch. With Najwa's help she trained using her psychic abilities on other people until being captured in the attempt by a CIA agent who proceeded to recruit her. Sponsored by the CIA, she came to Whateley.Reflections in an Evil Eye Powers and Abilities Sahar's code name means "Evil Eye" in Arabic. She is a strong psychic, with the main talent of implanting a suggestion in a person’s mind that they are accursed, and that things will always go wrong for them. The consequence is that they think that they’re cursed, and subconsciously they make themselves do things that they would do if they were actually magically cursed. Sahar also has a knack for copying the psychic specialties of other people (albeit in a somewhat lesser form), but she needs to share an intimate bond with them. She used this ability to copy Esper and Telepath techniques from students she had formed a relationship with, such as Freya, Nex and Zenith. Her mental powers do not extend to telekinesis, however -- she has checked. She can also use her psi abilities to teach other people -- she is using it to teach Arabic to Chaka in exchange for Ki coaching, for instance. She used to dupe other people to get close enough to do her "speciality copying" trick. After realizing she had come to genuinely care for Zenith and thinking she had ruined any chance at being together with her she stopped this practice -- now she tries to openly negotiate for the privilege, like she did with Chaka. Still, she keeps a formidable "arsenal" of mental techniques previously acquired. Appearance Sahar has a slender build, with dark olive-tone skin. Her face is long and angular, with a patrician nose, pronounced cheekbones and large sloe hazel eyes with a red ring around the irises. She has black, curly hair which she wears long, falling in waves to the small of her back.The Big Idea Gen2 By 2016, Sahar appears to be working for the CIA (or at least, some other government agency which strongly favors the "Men In Black" look). She appears to have changed her name to "Sahar Chibani," or that may be may be a nom de guerre incorporating her student codename, although an alternative meaning -- "the moment before the dawn when the crescent moon glows" -- has been offered for it. She may have in turn changed her codename to Al-Nazar, meaning "the charm that wards against evil", in an inversion of the meaning of her student codename. She was instrumental in rescuing the young Kurdish mutant Avsel Goran, finding her a foster family an place her in Whateley.Tears of the Unicorn Associations * Dickinson Cottage ** Solange (roommate) * Zenith (girlfriend) * Chaka (Tai Chi coach) * Phase (stock broker) * Past relationships: ** A-Plus ** Ace ** Freya ** Nex ** Semiotic ** Dragonball * The CIA (paying for her studies, future employer) * Spy Kids (former club) Classes Fall 2006 *Basic Martial Arts First Period Winter 2007 *Special Topics - Martial Arts Sixth Period''Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 2 - Cherubim'' References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Class of 2008 Category:Dickinson Cottage Category:Telepath Category:Esper Category:CIA Category:Lebanon